When a magnetic pen with a magnet attached to the end portion is drawn with respect to a magnetic panel including magnetized display bodies, the magnetic field of the magnetic pen acts on the display bodies so that character, figure, symbol, or the like corresponding to the moving track of the magnetic pen can be displayed at a magnetic panel. For a magnetic pen that applies the magnetic field to the magnetic panel, Japanese patent publication No. 2009-935, for example, discloses a magnetic pen that weakens the pressure in writing applied to the magnetic panel with a simple structure. In addition, Japanese patent publication No. 2007-256891, Japanese patent registration No. 2717536, and Japanese patent registration No. 4089808 each discloses a magnetic panel that forms a recording layer by enclosing magnetic particles in microcapsules.
The conventional magnetic pen has the following problems. FIG. 12 shows a sectional view of an end portion of the conventional magnetic pen. A cylindrical holder 1 made of a nonmagnetic material such as plastic, resin or brass or the like is provided at the end portion of the magnetic pen to accommodate a magnet 2 in an internal space of the holder 1. The magnet 2 is arranged to protrude somewhat from an edge 3 of the holder 1. Lines of magnetic force 4 are formed from an N pole to an S pole of the magnet 2 to act on the magnetic panel (not shown) to move cataphoretically display bodies such as a microcapsule of the magnetic panel.
In the conventional magnetic pen, the lines of magnetic force 4 from the N pole to the S pole protruding from the edge 3 of the holder 1 spread out in the radial direction of the holder 1, in other words lines of magnetic force 4 includes lots of portions 4a which are spread out in the horizontal direction, as the result when characters or figures are drawn on the magnetic panel, the outlines of characters or figures are blurred, lines are exuded, and edges are unclear. For example, when drawing the Japanese word for “rice”, the four squares were sometimes crushed.
Furthermore, the thickness of line segment such as characters displayed on the magnetic panel depends on the size and shape of the end portion of the magnetic pen. For example if the magnet size in the width direction is increased, the thickness of line segment on the magnetic panel is thickened. However, when the width of the magnet 2 in the magnetic pen as shown in FIG. 12 is spread, the lines of magnetic force 4a extending in the horizontal direction are greater than that of the vertical direction, not only the edges of line segments are blurred, it may happen that character is erased while drawing.